Coin-holding tubes usually have the coins therein held in stacked array; but it is time-consuming to insert coins in those coin-holding tubes by hand. As a result, coin-receiving drums have been proposed which could hold coins in random fashion, but which could respond to rotation thereof by an electric motor to orient those coins and cause them to form a stack as they entered, and came to rest within, a coin-holding tube. If the coins within any such coin-receiving drum tended to "bridge" adjacent the outlet of that coin-receiving drum and thereby tended to retard or block the issue of further coins from that coin-receiving drum; or if for any other reason coins did not issue freely from that coin-receiving drum, the motor for that coin-receiving drum would run continuously until it was shut off manually or by a suitable thermal protector or timer.